


TEW Requests

by queen_of_shanath



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Here I will post all requests I get on my Tumblr blogs for The Evil Withing! please enjoy :)
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	TEW Requests

**Author's Note:**

> First request - Ruvik x F!Reader following these three prompts:  
> -A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.  
> -"that is not what the instructions say."  
> -"i didn't realise i was such an inconvenience."

**“That’s not what the instructions say.”** , you said, raising your eyebrows at the man in front of you. Ruvik had been struggling to fix one of his many machines for a while now, too stubborn to ask or look for help. While you weren’t 100 % familiar with his lab so far, you knew where the instructions were, the small white books, untouched by the scientist in front of you. Because hey, Ruvik always knew best, even if he was about to destroy a several million dollar machine. 

Ruvik groaned, turning his head to face you, his hands still deep in the clutter of metal and screws, cables and spider webs. “And? Do I look like I give a flying fuck about what the instructions say? They were written by someone who knows theory. I know the praxis.” He pulled his hands out, grabbed the manual from your hands and threw it across the room. “They know nothing! Absolutely fucking nothing.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes, sitting down on the desk close by to watch your mentor and friend as he cursed out every single piece of metal in the machine. Fuck this, fuck that, and all you could do was take a deep breath to hide how annoyed you were. He was at the end of his tether, groaning and cursing even more.

Enough. You got off the table, annoyed by how he had treated you and your simple idea to help before. “If you need me, I am upstairs.”, you said, and before Ruvik could even turn around to say something, you were out of the door. Ruvik wasn’t always like this. Most of the time, he was a polite young man who got kicked in the balls by life, but still remained as calm as possible. In the few cases where he lost his temper, it was never directed at you. But this time, he was just being an annoying and stubborn brat, and you didn’t have the nerves to deal with that.

The kitchen smelt of freshly baked bread when Ruvik left the lab several hours later. Stress baking had become one of your favourite hobbies, and fresh bread wasn’t something people would turn down. Ruvik had given you the OK to use his kitchen as he was a terrible cook himself (he once burnt a piece of pork and had a panic attack), so you were on duty for cooking when the two of you worked together. He followed his nose to the source - you were standing in the kitchen in front of a counter, a loaf of fresh, warm bread cooling down. “Hey.”, was your short greeting, too fixed on the steaming baked good in front of you. Ruvik sighed, walking over. **“I didn’t realize I was such an inconvenience.”** , you said when he was on the opposite side of the counter.

‘Oh shit’, Ruvik thought, looking at you. Sadness radiated from you - the anger and annoyance had turned into something worse, and since his people skills were rusty, Ruvik panicked on the inside. Being faced with something he couldn’t control - feelings, for example - was one of his greater fears. Control is what he needed and what kept him alive. Something being out of reach, out of his control made him feel slightly nauseous. What could he do?

“No...you are not an inconvenience, dear.”, Ruvik said, placing his hand next to yours. After he had fixed the machine, his bandages were covered in oil and dirt, so he decided to unwrap his hands, giving them time to air out and get less sweaty. He loved you, he really did, but showing his feelings...no. He’d try it somehow else. While you silently looked at one another, Ruvik spread his fingers a bit, his little finger touching yours. This small touch made you stop in surprise, not used to any touch from your friend. To your surprise, Ruvik hooked his little finger into yours, showing a bit of connection.

“Then why do you act like I am one?”

This question broke his heart in more than a million pieces. How could you think of yourself like this? How could he make you feel better?

“No...listen, I am sorry for being an asshat to you today. I was stressed and annoyed. It’s not about you, it’s about me.”, Ruvik admitted, surprised by the waterfall of words coming out of his mouth. But he guessed that’s what happens to a person when confronted with their feelings. He’d have to write this down in a quiet moment to reflect and improve.

You sighed, unhooking your fingers to reach up, cupping Ruvik’s cheeks, feeling the scars and burns under your fingertips. Most of his face was numb, but the places where he still had skin...he couldn’t remember the last time he was touched without the intention of harm. The steam of the warm bread warmed up your arms as you gently caressed his cheeks, feeling the bumps and bits of skin underneath. “Promise me to never act your stress out on me?”

“I promise you.”, Ruvik breathed out. Stay calm, stay calm, he thought to himself while his heart was nearly leaping out of his throat, jumping onto the bread to laugh at him. What a fool he was.

You smiled, your hands trailing down until they were gone from his face. But he longed for more. This was a fix for him he hadn’t felt since Laura last hugged him. His body ached for more, more, more. For you.

“Come here.”, Ruvik said, patting on the counter next to him. You did as you were told, walking over to your friend, right by his side. You sat on the counter, looking up to the slightly taller man. Into his golden eyes which seemed to glow. His body, covered in memories of the past, yet a sign of strength and willpower to live.

“Yeah?”, you asked, unsure of his intentions.

“Do that again.”

“What?”

“The thing you did with my cheeks. Do it again.”, Ruvik ordered, and who were you to disobey your friend and mentor? You cupped his cheeks once more, feeling the now familiar scars of his face, but this time focusing more on the skin parts which were left. Ruvik closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he took in the feeling of touch. No harm would happen to him. He could relax…

**“Kiss me.”**

Out of your mouth came a noise, something between a scared guinea pig and a fox being pinched in the tail. Not out of fear or anything - just pure surprise. The noise drew a chuckle from Ruvik, and he tilted his head a little bit. That’s how they did it in the movies, so it couldn’t be that wrong.

“Kiss me.”, he repeated, and this time you finally did it. Your lips connected, and for Ruvik opened up a whole new world. It felt like fireworks going off in his chest, flying against his chest as he got his first kiss ever. He held onto you for as long as he could, only ending the kiss when both of you were running out of air. Both gasped, eyes open - and laughed. You took a leap of faith and pulled Ruvik into your arms, holding him tightly against your frame.

“Did you like it?”, you asked, Ruvik just cracked a smile.

“We should do this again in the machine. For science.”


End file.
